Wayward Sons
by Supervillegirl
Summary: What happens when 29 Winchesters show up? Mass chaos. *Dean screams*
1. Chapter 1

Wayward Sons

Set between 5x01 and 5x02

Chapter One

"Sam!" Dean Winchester yelled, rushing forward as the witch placed her bloody hand on his younger brother's forehead. A white light shot out from her hand and into the sky. Dean grabbed her hand, but she took her other bloody hand and put it on his forehead.

A bright light blanked out his vision, enveloping him until he blacked out.

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

Sam struggled to regain consciousness, moving his head from side to side. He could feel Dean lying next to him, but he could also feel someone else on his left. Or was it Dean on his left and someone else on his right? He opened his eyes to find that it was neither…it was both.

Sam jumped up and faced the two Deans lying on the forest floor…and they weren't the only ones. All around him were carbon copies of him and Dean. They were all dressed differently and were of different ages, too. Sam made a quick count. There were seventeen Deans and fourteen Sams, including himself. Sam wasn't sure what was going on, but he needed to find out.

"Dean!" Sam yelled, throwing caution to the wind. The thirty bodies stirred and sat up, looking around. Immediately, they shouted and jumped up.

"Cloners!" one Dean shouted.

"Oh, my gosh!" one Sam cried. "I'm stuck in a living wax museum!"

"It's Manticore! I know it!" another Dean shouted.

"No, I'll tell you who did this!" yelled another Dean. "I'll bet you anything it was Clark. He'd do anything to get Lana all to himself!"

"You're both crazy," another Dean told them. "This is Axel's doing. He's trying to get Sarah to think I'm crazy. He's probably doped me up."

"None of you is really here," a Sam spoke up. "This is probably a mirage brought on from the heat and lack of water."

"Would you all calm down?" another Sam called out. "This is just some joke. It was probably Luke. He's hated me ever since I dumped Rory."

"Everybody shut up!" another Dean yelled, brandishing a .45. "You get away from me, you evil sons of bitches! Where the hell is my brother?!"

_Finally,_ Sam thought. "Dean!" He rushed over to his brother. "Dean, I don't think they're shapeshifters."

"Then what the hell are they?!" Dean yelled.

"Alternate realities?" suggested Sam.

Dean glared at him. "You're kidding me."

"Not really."

"Oh, that witch bitch!" Dean yelled.

A Dean in front of them laughed. "Hey, that rhymed."

Sam and Dean's eyes widened as they took him in. He was wearing a green Mohawk, a beard, eyeliner, a lot of jewelry, and…a kilt?

"There is no way in hell that any alternate version of me would be caught dead like that," Dean said.

"Look, let's just try to figure this out," Sam told him.

"Fine," Dean said as he pocketed his pistol. "Everyone who looks like me…over here." Dean pointed at Sam. "Everyone who looks like him…over there." There was a shuffle as the group split in half. Only one Dean stayed in the center. "Was that too difficult for you to understand?"

"No, it's just…" said the other Dean. "I think I can help explain this. My name is Jensen Ackles. I'm an actor."

Dean looked Jensen's outfit up and down. He was in jeans and a white dress shirt with a gray sweater vest over it. "Oh, yeah. You look it."

"And I believe my Sam counterpart is somewhere over there…" Jensen trailed off.

"Jensen!" a Sam called out as he bounded forward. He was dressed in jeans, a plaid shirt, a long black jacket, and a black hat. "Hey, I'm Jared Padalecki. I'm an actor, too."

"And you think you can help us, how?" asked Sam.

"Well, I recognize some of these guys," said Jensen.

Dean looked around. "Ya think?"

"No, he means their characters," Jared explained. "These are all people we've played on movies and TV shows."

"Really?" asked Sam.

"Yeah," said Jensen. "Now, obviously you two are Sam and Dean Winchester. We play you on a TV show called _Supernatural_."

"Of course that's what it's called," muttered Dean.

"We'll help you sort some things out," Jared told them.

The four of them moved over to the Sams. The first one was young.

"State your name and something that makes you different from everyone else," said Dean.

"Sam," the other Sam said.

"Seriously?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," said Sam.

"Well, what's your last name so we can tell the two of you apart," said Dean.

"I don't have a last name," said Sam.

"It was a guest role on a movie called _Silent Witness_," Jared explained. "My character didn't have a last name."

"Okay," said Dean. They moved to the next Sam. He was also slightly younger looking, but there wasn't really anything noticeable about him.

"I'm Paul Harris," he said. "My dad and I were in a car accident."

Jared seemed mildly confused, but then smiled. "Oh, I guest starred on an episode of _ER_."

The next Sam was dressed in hiking boots and khakis. "I'm John Davis. Our plane crashed in the desert."

"_Flight of the Phoenix_," Jared explained. "My character died." John's eyes widened as he heard this. "Oh, come on. What actor hasn't died in several movies?"

The next Sam was dressed in black slacks with a red blazer and tie. "My name is Tom. I also don't have a last name."

"_Cry Wolf_," said Jared.

The next Sam was really young. "Matt Nelson."

"_A Little Inside_," said Jared.

The next Sam had stubble on his face, which was covered in sweat and dirt. "Clay Miller. My sister and I killed this psychopath with a machete."

Jared laughed. "_Friday the 13__th__._"

"Whoa, you killed Jason Voorhees?" asked Dean.

"How'd you know his name?" Clay asked.

"He's only the most famous horror icon ever," said Dean.

"He is?" asked Clay.

"Never mind," said Dean.

The next Sam was wearing a black leather jacket. "I'm Dean Forester—"

"Wait, what?" asked Dean.

"My name is Dean," said Dean.

"That's my name, too," said Dean. "We'll call you Forester."

"Uh, okay," said Forester. "Uh, my ex goes to Harvard and she comes from a rich family."

"_Gilmore Girls_," Jared said.

"No way," said Sam. "That's hilarious."

"Why?" asked Jared.

"On the tour Dean and I took when we were in L.A., the guide said we might—"

"—see one of the actors of _Gilmore Girls_," finished Jared. Sam looked confused. "I played you, remember?"

The next Sam wore regular jeans and T-shirt, but he looked pissed at the world. "I don't have a name, and it's not funny." Jared laughed. The kid jumped up, advancing on Jared. "What did I just say, pretty boy?!"

"Sorry, sorry," said Jared. "I played a high school bully on _Cheaper by the Dozen_, which was un-credited."

"You did an un-credited role?" asked Sam.

"Well, my buddy Tom Welling was on the movie and they wanted someone bigger than him to play the bully who picks on him," Jared explained. "And not many people are bigger than Tom."

The next Sam looked depressed and all "woe-is-me." "I'm Zachary Gray. My girlfriend can talk to dolphins."

"She can what?" asked Dean.

"It was a Disney movie called _A Ring of Endless Light_," Jared told them.

The next Sam was dressed kind of preppy. "I'm Trey Lipton, and my girlfriend has a twin."

Jared rolled his eyes as Jensen laughed. "Ugh, _New York Minute_. It was an Olsen twin movie."

The next Sam had a brown suede jacket, red scarf and hat. "I'm Thomas Kinkade, and I'm a painter."

"Thomas Kinkade?" asked Sam. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," said Thomas.

"_The Christmas Cottage_," Jared said.

The last Sam had a long-sleeve shirt on, and his hair looked like Sam's had four years ago. "I'm Wade, and my friends and I are headed to a football game. Of course, that was before we ran across the wax museum from hell."

"_House of Wax_," Jared explained. "He also died."

"What?" asked Wade.

"Well, haven't we all?" muttered Dean.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jared strayed back to Sam as Jensen came to the front with Dean. They moved to the group of Deans.

The first Dean was young. "I'm David. I don't have a last name."

"_Cybill_," said Jensen.

The next Dean had his hair slightly longer, and he was simply wearing a button-down shirt. "I'm C.J."

"_Dawson's Creek_," said Jensen.

The next Dean was the one in the mohawk and kilt. "The name's Priestly, and I work in a sandwich shop."

Jensen laughed a little. "_Ten Inch Hero_. It was a low-budget comedy."

Dean rolled his eyes. "I can see that."

The next Dean looked pretty young. "Michael Duss."

"I think he's from _Wishbone_," said Jensen. "It was my first role."

The next Dean looked just as young. "Malcolm."

"_Mr. Rhodes_," said Jensen.

The next Dean was also young. "Brad."

"_Sweet Valley High_," said Jensen.

The next Dean was slightly older. "Eric Brady."

"_Days of our Lives_," said Jensen.

"A soap opera?" asked Dean. Jensen nodded. "And I was starting to like you."

The next Dean was slightly older, too. "Eddie G, and my friend is Marilyn Monroe."

"No way," said Dean.

"_Blonde_," Jensen explained. "It was a documentary."

The next Dean wore camo pants with black combat boots, a black shirt, and a big black jacket, the collar of which covered his neck. He stood stock-still, his hands behind his back and his jaw set. He didn't say anything.

"Yo, buddy, your turn," said Dean.

"X5-493," the guy stated.

Dean looked at Sam, confused. "Got anything shorter?"

X5-493 looked at him. "Ben."

"Ben, tell us something about yourself," said Sam.

"That's classified," said Ben. Dean looked at Jensen.

"He's from _Dark Angel_," Jensen explained. "A company called Manticore brewed up genetically enhanced humans called transgenics. They possess enhanced strength, speed, senses and skills. They trained them to be the perfect soldiers. But sometimes, they screw up the genetic code, creating transgenics that aren't quite up to scratch: nomlies. That's what happened to Ben. He went on a killing spree."

The next Dean wore a simple jacket with the collar up around his neck. There was a bag hanging from his shoulder, and he wore bicycle gloves. "I'm Alec, X5-494. I'm Ben's clone."

"Clone?" asked Dean.

"They like to create copies when they have a good DNA specimen," explained Alec.

"I take it he's from _Dark Angel_, too," said Dean.

"Yeah, they liked me so much, they wanted me back for season two," said Jensen with a cocky smirk, an uncanny Dean impression.

"Back?" asked Sam.

"Yeah, the main character, Max, had to kill Ben," Jensen told them.

"Hey, how did Manticore tell them apart?" asked Dean.

Jensen turned to the two transgenics. "Hey, guys, turn around." Ben and Alec turned, and Jensen pulled their collars down. On the back of each of their necks was a barcode.

"Huh, weird," said Dean.

"The things you see every day and you think _that _is weird?" asked Jensen.

The next Dean was almost as old as Dean. "Max Morgan."

"_Still Life_," said Jensen.

The next Dean was about the same age. "Jensen."

"Jensen?" asked Dean.

"Yeah, a lot of people played characters with their own names," explained Jensen. "_The Plight of Clownana_."

"I don't even want to know," said Dean.

The next Dean wore tan slacks, tennis shoes, and a red polo with a logo on it saying: "Smallville Crows." "The name's Jason Teague. I'm the assistant football coach at Smallville High."

"Smallville…" muttered Dean. "Isn't that where…It is, isn't it? That's where Clark Kent grew up."

"Yeah, he's my quarterback," said Jason.

"You know Superman?" asked Sam.

Jason stared at him. "Who's Superman?"

"The show is called _Smallville_," explained Jensen. "It's about Clark's life growing up in Smallville; his journey from awkward farmboy to superhero. Superman doesn't exist yet on the show."

The next Dean wore hospital scrub pants and a white T-shirt. He looked slightly dazed. "I'm Jake Gray, the devil's bastard son."

"Are you crazy?" asked Dean.

"According to the doctors," shrugged Jake.

"It was a movie called _Devour_," Jensen told them. "Jake has visions that he can't explain and then finds out he's the son of the devil. The devil tries to get him to turn evil with a big ritual with two dead bodies and drinking blood. Jake kills the devil, but not before the devil forces the blood down his throat. The cops find him covered in blood. And based on what he's wearing, I'd say they put him in a mental institute."

"Dude, that sucks," said Dean. "I thought our lives were bad."

The next Dean was wearing a long sleeve jacket with a hood poking out from underneath in the back. His face was sweaty and slightly bloody. He glared at the four of them as they approached. Jared and Jensen seemed to keep their distance.

"I'm Tom Hanniger," the guy said. "My mining town is being torn apart by a psycho in a mining mask with a pickaxe."

"_My Bloody Valentine_," Jensen told them. "And that psycho in the mask is you."

Tom frowned. "What?"

"You've got mental issues," Jensen told him. "Split personalities. There's a Tom Hanniger personality and a Harry Warden personality."

"That's not true," Tom insisted.

"We've seen the movie," Jared told him. "Trust me, it's true."

"Well, shit," muttered Tom.

"Everyone acquainted?" Dean called out. "Good. Let's head this way, get back to camp." He and Sam led the crowd through the forest.

"Good thing we're squatting in an abandoned mansion," muttered Sam.

"Yeah, really," Dean shot back.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Author's Note: The setting has been changed from after the season five premier to season four, between "Death Takes a Holiday" and "On the Head of a Pin." This is due to Bobby's handicap and Sam's powers.**

At the place they were staying at, everyone broke into pairs and found rooms.

"No clue," said Sam. "Who knows what kind of spell that witch did. And even if we knew, we have no clue how to reverse it." He looked at Dean. "We need help."

"That we do," said Dean. He pulled out his phone and hit speed dial.

"Dean?" Bobby Singer asked.

"Bobby, we need help," said Dean.

Two hours later, Bobby sat at the table in the dining room.

"So, let me get this straight," Bobby contemplated. "This witch pulled every character that these Jared and Jensen guys have ever played out of alternate universes and dumped them here?"

"Along with the actors themselves," said Sam.

"Oh, this I gotta see," said Bobby. "How many?"

"Well, let's see," speculated Sam. "My doubles are Matt, Sam, Dean, Paul, Zachary, some bully with no name, Trey, John, Wade, Tom, Thomas, Clay, and Jared. So, that's thirteen."

"Wait, Jared's played characters named Sam, Dean and John?" asked Bobby.

Sam stopped. "Huh. That is weird."

"And Jensen told me that there was a dog named Sammy in one of his movies," said Dean. "My doubles are Michael, Malcolm, Brad, David, Eric, Eddie, Ben, Alec, CJ, Max, Jensen, Jason, Jake, Priestly, Tom, and Jensen. That makes sixteen."

"Dammit," muttered Bobby. "What am I gonna do with you idjits?"

They were interrupted as they heard yells from somewhere upstairs. The three of them rushed towards the noise to find one of the Deans thrashing in his bed, yelling his throat hoarse. A Sam stood over him, worried.

"What's happening?" asked Dean.

"I don't know," said the other Sam. "Jake was just fine a second ago; then he started yelling in his sleep."

"What if it's a vision?" asked Sam.

"Vision?" asked Bobby.

"Jake said he gets visions," said Dean. He turned to the other Sam. "Listen, uh…"

"Wade."

"Wade, go get Jensen," Dean ordered. "Maybe he can help."

"Jensen…" asked Wade.

"Ackles," said Dean. "Not the other one." Wade left at once. He was back within two minutes with Jensen.

"What's going on?" asked Jensen. "Wade said Jake was—" He stopped short when he spotted Bobby. "Hey, Jim!" They all stared at him. "I mean…Bobby. He's Jim Beaver in our world—"

"Can we focus on the issue at hand?" asked Dean.

"Right," said Jensen. He walked over to Jake and watched him yell for a moment. "It's just a nightmare." Jensen leaned over Jake. "Hey, Jake, buddy! Wake up!"

Jake's eyes flew open, and he bolted away from Jensen. "Get away from me, you bitch! Don't you touch me! I'll kill you again, I swear I will!"

"Whoa, Jake, hey!" yelled Jensen. "It's me, Jensen, remember?"

Jake focused on him and dropped his head. "Oh, dammit…"

"You gonna be okay?" asked Sam.

"Yeah…" Jake muttered. "I'll be fine."

Clay ran into the room. "Guys, I can't find Tom!"

"Tom?" asked Dean.

"Tom Hanniger?" asked Jensen. "Shit!" He rushed out of the room. "Don't trust him if you see him, especially if he has a pickaxe!"

Jensen rushed around the house, searching the rooms as the others did the same. He heard a scream and ran outside. Tom stood over a girl, pickaxe raised and face contorted. Jensen ran forward, launching himself into Tom. The two of them went to the ground, pickaxe flying. Jensen slammed Tom's head into a rock on the ground, knocking him out. Dean ran outside with Sam.

"Get him tied up until we figure this all out," Jensen told them. Dean and Sam dragged Tom into the house, tying him to a chair in the living room. A yell was heard upstairs.

"Now what?!" exclaimed Dean as they tore upstairs, followed quickly by Jared as he joined them.

A Sam lay unconscious on the floor, and Priestly was held to the wall by his throat. The man pinning him looked at the newcomers, eyes turning black. Sam flung his hand up, and the man dropped Priestly, his hand flying to his throat. As Sam's outstretched hand shook with the exertion, smoke flew out of the demon's throat. Sam clenched his jaw as he closed his fist, the demon smoke flying into the floor and disappearing. As Dean went to check on the others, Sam turned to see Jared staring at him.

"What?" said Sam.

"Nothing," said Jared. "It's just…now I can picture that in my head when I'm shooting the exorcism scenes."

Priestly jumped up, straightening his mohawk. "I'm good."

Bobby walked into the hall. "I think I got it."

"Got what?" asked Sam.

"The reversal spell," said Bobby.

"Thank God," said Dean. "My head's spinning."

Bobby set up the ingredients in the living room, and chanted a few words of Latin. There was a bright flash, and Sam and Dean found themselves standing in a motel room with two cameras and a camera crew in the corner.

"What the hell?" muttered Dean.

"Cut!" said a man in a chair. He got up. "Jensen, Jared, you guys feeling alright? You look a little pale."

"You gotta be kidding me," said Sam.

There was another flash, and they were standing in a mine with a man and a woman. The man was a sheriff and the woman was aiming a gun at the three of them.

"What the—" exclaimed the sheriff, staring at Sam. "Who are you? How'd you get here?"

"Dean, what the hell is going on?" Sam muttered.

"I think Bobby screwed up," said Dean.

Another flash of light found them standing in a small café. The woman at the table in front of them and her daughter stared at Sam.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" asked the daughter. "Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

"Um," muttered Sam. "I don't know."

"Rory, don't hold it against him," said the woman.

There was a flash, and they were standing in an old house, full of life-like wax figures.

"Whoa…creepy," said Dean.

A girl came around the corner, spotting Sam. "Oh, my gosh, Wade. There you are." She looked at Dean. "Who are you?"

"This is getting real old," muttered Sam.

Another flash, and they were on a football field. A team in red and yellow swarmed towards them. A player took off his helmet, looking at Dean.

"What's the play, Coach Teague?" he asked.

Dean stared at him. "What?"

"The play," the guy said, staring at him.

"Um…" muttered Dean. "Hail Mary?"

The guy nodded. "Everyone, Hail Mary pass. Ready?" He put his arm in the middle of the huddle, turning his back to Dean. Dean stared in shock at the name 'KENT' on his jersey. "Break!" The team raised their arms together. Kent put his helmet on and ran back to the line-up.

"Dude, that's Superman!" Dean told Sam.

Another flash, and they were standing in front of a beautiful mural.

"Nice job, Tom," a passerby told Sam. Sam nodded slightly, staring at the painting.

Another flash, and they were standing in a warehouse. A fight was going on around them. A brunette woman was fighting a man while a brunette man fought with another man. The woman was zipping around faster than normal, and boy, did she have strength.

The woman spun towards Dean. "Alec!"

Dean frowned at her, and his hesitation cost him. He was hit over the head from behind. He went down to the ground, his hand to his head, as Sam took the guy on.

Another flash, and Dean found himself staring at Bobby's living room floor. He looked up to see Sam standing in front of him, a fist raised. They looked at each other, and then over at Bobby, who had a sheepish look on his face.

"Sorry," said Bobby. "Is it you two this time, right?"

"Yeah, it's us, Bobby," said Dean.

"Did it work?" asked Sam.

"Do you see anyone else?" said Bobby.

Dean smiled. "Nice work, Bobby."


End file.
